The Homecoming
by TeaGirl42
Summary: A very important person comes back into Scully's life and changes everything. (A nice light summery fic. AU - but in only one very specific way, a certain someone didn't die and she is coming home.)
1. Arrivals Gate

Scully looked at her watch for the sixth time in about half an hour. The excitement bubbled up inside her and she smiled.

"The time won't go any faster just because you will it to, you know," Mulder observed from behind his desk with an amused smile. He was actually genuinely pleased to see that Scully was so excited, he knew how much family meant to her and this evening had been a long time coming.

"I just can't believe it's been so long!" Scully's eyes danced as she started to pack up some of the things on her desk. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to head out early. I'm not getting anything done and I'd like to go home and have a shower before I go to the airport."

Mulder nodded, "Sure, I can finish off here. I'm excited for you, Scully, I know how much this means to you."

Scully smiled warmly at Mulder, she knew better than anyone how genuinely those words were meant…and how pleased he really was for her.

"I'll see you Monday, Mulder," Scully replied and picked up her bags.

"Monday," Mulder agreed happily.

He smiled a little sadly as he watched his partner leave for the weekend. He did _sincerely_ feel happy and excited for her, but there was a small (selfish) corner of his mind that had become used to their dynamic over the last four years, and he wondered whether this new arrival was going to change everything.

* * *

Scully pushed up on her toes and looked towards the arrivals gate. The flight from London had come in about twenty minutes ago and she suddenly saw a flash of curly red hair.

Their eyes met and smiles widened. Four bags were abandoned on the floor and Scully rushed forward to throw her arms excitedly around the new arrival.

"Oh my God," Scully breathed out joyfully, "…it's _so _good to see you, Missy!"


	2. Rolling with the Punches

Scully and Missy carried two heavy bags each through the doorway and then dropped them onto the floor with exaggerated sighs, then they both laughed.

"You're sure it's okay for me to stay here? I could always stay with Mom a while," Melissa checked.

_"Okay?_ It's great!" Scully assured warmly. "I mean, let's face it we both know that there's going to come a point when we're both driving each other crazy…then maybe we can look into the Mom option…but until then I'm looking forward to spending some time with my big sister."

Melissa laughed, "Gee, thanks…"

"So, if you were staying a few days I would suggest that you bunk in with me…but as it's likely to be a few weeks lets pull out the couch and turn the living area into a bedroom." She walked over and started throwing cushions onto the floor.

Melissa watched her sister pulling apart her living area and looked a little concerned. "I know how you like things…_organised_…Dana. Are you sure I'm not going to drive you crazy?"

Scully laughed as she started to tug at the mechanism on her pullout. Melissa rushed over to help and they both set up the frame and straighten the mattress. "I'm not quite as set in my ways as I used to be," Scully assured with a warm smile, "life has taught me to relax and roll with the punches a little."

"Life eh?" Melissa smiled.

"Well, my partner is not someone who can be easily categorised or planned around – let's just say our relationship has taught me to enjoy coloring outside the lines a little," Scully assured and then walked over to get some pillows, sheets and blankets from an old ottoman in the corner of the room. "I washed these earlier in the week so they'll be nice and fresh."

Melissa smiled at her sister with a clearly amused expression as she picked up a pillow and started to fight with some pillowcases. "Have you heard yourself, Dana?"

Scully raised an eyebrow and shook out a sheet to cover the mattress.

"In one sentence you go from talking about 'my partner' like Fox is just some guy you work with, then refer to how your 'relationship' has changed the way you live your life…" Melissa smiled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Don't start, Missy," Scully warned.

"It's been a while…and we didn't exactly meet under the easiest of circumstances, but I liked Fox. He's also an _extremely_ attractive man…" Her sister started to attempt to probe a little into this intriguing 'relationship'.

Scully bristled a little, "Missy, he's my partner and my closest friend. I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable setting you up…he's like family to me and…_"_

Melissa looked shocked, "Dana, I didn't mean it like _that_. I wouldn't even dream… I mean, how could you even _think _that I would…?"

Scully frowned and didn't reply for a few seconds, her eyes overly focused on the task of tucking in the sheets on her sister's bed.

"Dana…" Melissa tried to catch Scully's eyes. _"Dana!"_ She said a little more sharply.

Scully looked up at her sister sadly, "What?"_  
_  
"I love you, baby girl…you know that" Melissa smiled affectionately.

Her sister used to call her that when they were kids and Scully couldn't help but smile. "I know," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm in _no way_ interested in Fox," Melissa assured firmly.

"It's none of my business if you were, he's a free agent and…" Scully started arguing automatically.

_"Dana,"_ Melissa spoke with unnatural firmness. Her sister looked up at her, winced, but held her gaze. "I love you, I _know _you and I repeat – I am in no way interested in Fox Mulder."

Melissa saw relief and then frustration flit through her sister's expression, and then tears welled briefly in Scully's eyes before she looked down quickly and reached over to grab a pillow and straighten it at the top of the bed.

"Sure, fine…" Scully muttered and then looked up at her with a weak smile, "…I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it anyway."

Melissa nodded and decided not to push it, _for now._ "Dana, how about we get changed into our PJs, make hot chocolate and sit in my _new _bedroom for a movie night? I know that you must have a copy of 'St Elmo's Fire' around here someplace…"

Scully smiled genuinely now and nodded, "That sounds _perfect."_


	3. Be Careful

Melissa looked at her sister carefully over the breakfast table. She sipped her tea, took a breath and then decided to jump in feet first.

_"Soooo_…do you know what I would like to do today?" She started bravely.

Scully looked up eagerly, "I'm all yours, the _whole_ weekend."

"I was thinking about a picnic in the park. We could invite Mom…and maybe even _Fox?"_ Melissa suggested.

Scully's eyes narrowed a little but her face was mostly expressionless.

"Come on, Dana, I've been away for years and I know that Fox has become a huge part of your life. You've told me he's like family to you, so I want to get to know him a little better…" Melissa pushed.

Scully sighed, "It's the weekend, he _does_ have a life…I mean, why would he want to spend his Saturday on a picnic with _three women?"_

Melissa wouldn't be dissuaded, "I think he might surprise you." Scully raised an eyebrow at her and Melissa just smiled enigmatically. "So just _ask,_ what harm could it do? If he's busy then we can plan for another time…but often last minute plans turn out to be the most fun."

_"Missy…"_ Scully looked a little exasperated, this was _not_ the way she saw her weekend going.

"I'll call Mom, you call Fox..." Melissa encouraged.

* * *

**_"Mulder." _**

"Hey, Mulder…" Scully greeted, she was surprised to find that she actually felt a little nervous.

**_"Scully – I didn't think I'd hear from you this weekend, everything okay?"_**

This was a good start, at least he sounded pleased to hear from her. _"Mmmmm…"_ she hummed, "…everything's good. The thing is, Missy has decided that she wants to go on a picnic in the park…and well…she said it would be nice to see you…and…we…well, _I_ wondered if you might like to come along? Of course, I know that this is last minute, I understand that you're probably busy..."

**_"You're inviting me to a picnic?"_**

He sounded surprised and Scully started to feel even more awkward.

"It would just be the four of us, so I understand if spending the day hanging out with three Scully women sounds a bit much…"

**_"No!"_** He replied surprisingly quickly. **_"I'm actually free, and that sounds…nice…it would be nice to see your Mom…and your sister…and you of course."_**

Scully nodded and then realised that he couldn't see her, "You're sure? I don't want to impose on your weekend."

**_"It will be nice," _**he repeated,**_ "I like your sister – it will be good to see her again."_**

Scully winced a little, "Sure, I mean…tell you what, we'll come over a pick you up, it'll save you having to drive."

**_"Are you sure? That'll be out of your way…"_**

"We'll be there in about two hours…and Mulder, thank you."

There were a few beats of silence and then she could hear the smile in Mulder's voice when he finally answered, **_"No, thank you, Scully. Thank you for including me in your…plans."_**

Scully smiled and suddenly found herself looking forward to the day. "See you soon, Mulder."

* * *

**_"Fox is really coming with us?"_** Margaret asked her daughter with surprise.

"I _convinced_ Dana to invite him," Missy smiled as she sipped happily on her tea.

**_"Be careful, Missy,"_** her mother cautioned seriously.

"Careful? It's a picnic!" Melissa laughed, "…What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

She heard her mother sigh, **_"Her relationship with Fox means a lot to your sister, I'm just warning you not to take that lightly. I know you, sweetheart, but this isn't some light-hearted matchmaking you're playing with here – Fox is the most important person in Dana's life, they have a bond that even I don't fully understand…"_**

_"Mom…"_ Melissa started to argue lightly.

**_"I'm just warning you to tread lightly, don't push her too hard or risk damaging their relationship…I'm not sure that even your close relationship with Dana could endure that."_**

Missy was silent for a few seconds and then finally replied, "Mom…is this really _that _serious?"

**_"Missy, Fox means everything to your sister…I believe that your intuition is right…but you need to understand that you are playing with fire."_**

They both sat in silence for several seconds before Melissa looked up to check that her sister was nowhere nearby. "Mom, do you think he loves her? I mean _really _loves her?"

**_"I…I know that Dana is all that Fox has. He has risked his life for her on numerous occasions…and your sister has done the same. I've seen the way that he looks at her…I've seen…"_** there was a pause, **_"…yes, sweetheart, I believe Fox Mulder is very much in love with your sister."_**

"Well, then I don't really have a choice…I want Dana to be happy, and something tells me that _fate_ has sent me back here for a reason."


	4. Research

Margaret shook the blanket out over the grass and smiled up at Melissa who was struggling towards her carrying two fold-up picnic chairs and a large food hamper.

"I could have carried some of that you know, I'm not decrepit yet," she teased her daughter.

Melissa grinned, "And how often did we come on trips when we were kids and you and dad ended up carrying everything? It's _my_ turn…"

Margaret smiled and rolled her eyes, quietly impressed by her daughter's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks for picking me up though, Mom. How long do you think Dana will be?" Melissa asked as she dropped the basket to the floor and opened out the two chairs next to the blanket.

"No more than an hour, it depends on whether Fox is ready. However, despite her claims to the contrary, I believe Dana has him pretty well trained." Margaret paused and then corrected herself. "Actually, I'm not sure that Fox is trainable, but I do believe his behaviour has been a little modified by his respect for your sister."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "So why do _you_ think they aren't together?" She asked, wanting to get as much objective data as possible before her 'subjects' arrived. "It's not a chemistry thing? I mean, I've seen them together…"

Margaret laughed softly, "There's enough electricity between Fox and Dana to power a small town in the mid-west…"

Her daughter laughed and nodded at her mother to expand.

She sighed, "You want my _honest_ opinion?"

"No, I want you to lie to me!" She teased, "Of course I want your honest opinion…no one knows Dana better than you."

Margaret smiled, "I wouldn't say that is the case anymore…" She paused and carefully considered her wording, "I would say _fear._ Dana hasn't even admitted how she feels to me…I…" she paused again, "...Fox means to much to her, Missy. If something happened and it didn't work out they would lose that. I think maybe she has trained herself to accept less in order to avoid losing what they have."

"So it's not a professional concern? She isn't putting her career first?" Melissa checked.

Margaret shook her head quickly, _"Definitely not,_ Sweetheart. You know Dana loves her work, but she has always put Fox first. That surprised and even worried me a little early on...until I realised how close they really are, and that it certainly isn't one-sided."

Melissa nodded, and then knelt to poor them both some sparkling apple juice. She passed her mom up a glass and then joined her on the seats.

"I'm not sure if…" Margaret paused and sighed, clearly reluctant to voice her next thoughts.

"Go on…" Her daughter encouraged.

"Dana is a beautiful young woman…but she's never been vain…she even said to me once that you were 'the beautiful one' when you were girls…"

"She _didn't_ say that?" Melissa looked horrified.

"I just think maybe she has an idea of what Fox looks for in a woman and doesn't necessarily see herself fitting that bill. Maybe she has even convinced herself that he wouldn't look at her that way…" Margaret observed sadly.

"But what do _you _think?" Melissa asked.

"We've both seen the way he looks at her, he obviously cares deeply for Dana…" Margaret hedged.

_"And?" _

Margaret shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly haven't spent enough time with them together to judge that…and when I _have_ seen him they have both been under extreme pressure and emotional strain."

"So…a nice picnic in the park, no pressure…this could be the perfect opportunity to _study _Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in a natural and stress-free environment!"

"Let's just see…" Margaret smiled at her daughter patiently, "…but remember what I said - be _careful."_

* * *

Scully walked along the hall to Mulder's apartment dressed in a natural pale green linen skirt with sandals and a soft white t-shirt, she knocked on the door and waited.

A few seconds later Mulder answered wearing black knee-length shorts, black sneakers and carrying what looked like four or five t-shirts.

Scully's eyes automatically scanned his chest and then she forced her gaze up to his eyes and coughed lightly before smiling a saying, "Not quite ready?"

Mulder looked a little pained and nodded her through into his apartment. "I didn't know what to wear. I mean shorts are okay, right? But what do you think about a t-shirt? Or should I maybe wear a shirt?"

Scully raised her eyebrows at Mulder's uncharacteristic chattiness and concern over his outfit. "It's only a picnic, Mulder. Wear whatever you're comfortable in."

Mulder nodded distractedly and looked at his handful of shirts, "I just wanted to…I mean I haven't spent social time with your mom before…and I don't know your sister very well…" His eyes suddenly scanned up Scully's body quickly from her feet upward, when their eyes met he smiled at her warmly, "…_you _look great, Scully."

She smiled awkwardly, surprised and embarrassed to feel herself flush a little under his appraisal.

"Thanks, Mulder…as do you. I mean…" She glanced at his chest again but then forced her eyes to look at the collection of t-shirts in his grasp.

She looked up and saw him staring at her, clearly eager for her opinion. Surely he couldn't be nervous about making a good impression?

"I…" she paused again, "…I like the pale green shirt. I mean, it's sunny out and the material is lighter…so…you'll be more comfortable"

Mulder smiled broadly and looked ridiculously grateful. He unceremoniously dropped all of the other shirts on the floor and pulled the green one over his head.

"Thanks, Scully…" he said earnestly, as though she had just donated a kidney to him.

Scully smiled and looked at the clothes on the floor, "They live there now?"

Mulder grinned, and picked up his wallet as he directed her towards the door, "For now they live there, Scully…but I promise to tidy properly when I get home."

Scully smirked as Mulder manhandled her out of the door. She was a little surprised when he pulled the door shut and then returned his hand to her hip, just a little to the left of his usual spot as the walked down the hallway.

"Sooooo, Scully…where are we going?" He smiled as he reached around her to pressed the elevator button.


	5. The Picnic

Melissa looked up half an hour later when she sensed people walking towards them, she held up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun and watched as her sister and partner walked in their direction.

They walked slowly, obviously enjoying the stroll. Melissa could see them chatting, smiling constantly as they clearly exchanged casual conversation…laughing and teasing…they looked so comfortable with each other. It was almost strange, Melissa wasn't sure she'd ever seen her sister look that relaxed and happy, even with her.

She watched Scully squinting and scrunching up her nose - then there was a short exchange of slightly more animated light-hearted dialogue before her partner's hand teasingly hovered above her eyes for a few seconds to block the sun…then he quickly removed his sunglasses and slipped them onto her sister.

Scully smiled up at him and they slow their pace briefly as he casually adjusted the glasses and tucked a strand up hair behind her ear, - then they continued their walk.

Melissa looked over at her mom and they exchanged a look, clearly they had both been watching their arrival.

"They look happy together. _He _seems to make her happy…" Melissa observed.

Margaret nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'd say it seems like he does."

As they got closer Melissa noticed their hands knock together a couple of times as they walked. Then Fox Mulder teasingly gripped her fingers for a few seconds and she watched Scully smile and tug her hand away quickly. Her sister glanced up at him and then Melissa's mouth dropped open a little when she saw Scully lift the hand that had just been in his and run it 'casually' down the side of her neck.

Melissa looked at Margaret with an expression that screamed, _Oh, come one!_

Margaret smiled at her daughter, her eyes dancing happily and shrugged.

* * *

As they got close to the picnic area Mulder murmured quietly, "Don't leave me…"

Scully looked up at him and smiled incredulously. "Mulder, I've seen you run down corridors toward psychopaths sounding less nervous!"

Mulder muttered something under his breath that Scully didn't catch.

"What was that?" She asked with a smile, tugging his sunglasses down her nose a little and looking into his eyes.

"I said, 'I know what I'm dealing with when it comes to psychopaths…' - I know they _definitely_ want to kill me…" Mulder smirked.

"Well, I can promise you that my mom and sister _do not_ want to kill you, and even if they did they would have to get through me first…as always," Scully teased.

Mulder slowed to a stop and looked at her carefully, "You really do have my back don't you?"

Scully turned to face him, looking up at him with concern as she took off his glasses. "You can't possibly _doubt _that?"

"No, I mean…even with your family…you still have my back…" Mulder paused and shook his head, "…not that I'm suggesting that your mother or sister are…"

Scully laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "My mother and sister _like_ you, and Missy is looking forward to getting to know you better…" she paused and then added, "…but yes, I will always have your back, Mulder, _you _are my family too."

Mulder looked a little speechless and didn't move for a few seconds when Scully slipped his sunglasses back on and turned to walk the final few feet towards her mom and sister.

He suddenly shifted into gear and arrived next to Scully a few seconds later as he heard her happily start to introduce them. "Mom, Missy…you already know Mulder, of course…"

* * *

They both had insisted on Melissa and Margaret staying in the two seats and Mulder and Scully had settled onto the blankets. They ate contentedly and chatted between themselves, but the conversation so far had been focused on Melissa – her career in London and her reasons for deciding that it was time to come home.

"I'm not sure where I will settle in the end, I'm enjoying visiting with Dana and my mom for now. I have friends back west in San Francisco...I'm not going to lie, I _am_ tempted..." Melissa smiled at her mom and sister.

Scully nodded and smiled a little sadly, "Seems like your sort of place…"

"I'm not sure yet, Dana, but we all have our own lives…" she glanced at Mulder and smiled, "…and wherever I go, you know we'll always stay in touch."

"I know…and you said you'll be around a few weeks yet," Scully confirmed happily.

Melissa nodded, "Some time with you and mom. Let's see how living arrangements go...I don't want to get under your feet and I'd still see you plenty from moms."

Scully looked confused, "But you said last night…"

Melissa held up her hands, "I'm not going back on what I said, I'm just saying that situations change and it's important to remain…_flexible._ You said that you _enjoy_ flexible now, right?"

Mulder chuckled a little and Melissa smiled at him.

"She overstated that, right?" Melissa asked with a warm smile.

Mulder glanced over at Scully, seeing her smiling he looked back at her sister and shrugged, "_'Enjoy'_ might be a little overstating, yes."

Scully reached out and slapped his ankle lightly, "Shut up, Mulder." She looked down at the blanket and wiggled around a little, moving her feet and stretching them out.

"You okay, Dana?" Melissa checked. "We can swap if you want…?"

Scully shook her head, surprising herself by how much she wanted to stay on the blanket nearer to Mulder. "My feet just went to sleep a little, I'm sure it was just the way I was sitting. I'm fine, honestly. _Ooooh..._" She felt them start to cramp and winced.

"Really, we can swap…" Melissa insisted innocently and started to move forward in her seat. Then she froze when she watched Fox Mulder turn towards Scully and casually slip off her sister's sandals. He tossed them to one side on the blanket and rested his palm on the bottom of her calf – then he placed the other palm gently but firmly on the sole of her foot pushing it up and stretching out the muscles.

"Maybe you should have taken your sandals off when you sat down…?" Mulder observed gently. His eyes were now focused purely on Scully, seeming to have almost forgotten that the two other women were even there.

Scully smiled at him, leaned back on her elbows and sighed when Mulder moved on to relieve the other foot. "You're the expert now I suppose?" She teased lightly.

Mulder smirked and picked up a cold unopened soda can from a nearby bag. "Well, come on, Dr Scully - it feels better doesn't it?" He felt the can to make sure it wasn't _too_ cold and then ran the cool metal along the base of her foot.

Scully let out a long sigh and rolled her head back on her neck. "Does feel good..." she looked back up at him and smiled, "...people need to drink out of that though, partner."

Mulder chuckled, "I'll dent the side, make sure that I drink this one - _I promise."_

She laughed and then slowly glanced over towards the chairs. It was only when she saw the surprised looks that her mother and sister were giving them that she registered two things. Firstly, how their behaviour must look, and secondly that this behaviour was pretty unusual...even for them…not that they didn't always feel this comfortable together, it was just that these casual social occasions rarely occurred.

She pulled her feet out of his hands so quickly that Mulder looked shocked for a second, then he looked in the same direction as Scully and came to a similar conclusion.

Margaret smiled at him warmly - he looked away and suddenly found himself fascinated by the blanket that they were sitting on.

Scully sat up and crossed her legs, folding her feet back underneath her…but then unconsciously pushing up on her hands and edging a little closer to Mulder.

Some things were just second nature.


	6. Factor 50

Margaret smiled warmly between them both and Melissa brought up her hand to unsubtly hide her smile.

"So…I was thinking that we could pack all this stuff into one of the cars and take a walk down to the Potomac? Maybe we could even hire a boat?" Melissa suggested, trying to take pity on her sister a little and pull the focus off her.

"Just like old times," Scully smiled at Missy and then her mom. Then she looked over at Mulder and added, "We used to do that with dad and the boys during the summer."

Mulder finally looked up from the blanket and smiled warmly at Scully, "I'm not going to get seasick, am I?"

Scully laughed, "On the _Potomac?_ I very much doubt it…but if you do I promise I'll take care of you." She was aiming at teasing him but her tone sounded slightly too affectionate.

He smiled and grazed his bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes never leaving hers. "Sure, Scully…"

Melissa watched the two of them lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds and then looked at her mom and held out her hands towards them.

"Oh, Mom, _come on!"_ She said out loud, humour and exasperation laced through her tone.

Margaret laughed at her eldest daughter, looked over at her youngest (who was now looking at them both with complete confusion), then back to Melissa. "Okay, sweetheart, _okay…_count me in."

"In to what?" Scully said with intrigue as she leaned on Mulder's leg to push herself up and stand.

Her mom smiled and shrugged, "Just a little debate your sister and I were having, Dana. Nothing for you to worry about…"

* * *

Warm memories of the two sisters fighting over who gets to steer the boat meant that Scully put a little effort into pretending to care when she and Melissa played _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ in order to see who won the honour of going first. However, unlike when they were children Scully was quietly pleased when she lost.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but then failed to hide her grin when she walked back across the deck to where Mulder was shaking out some towels.

"I'm going to stay back here for a while and catch up with your sister," Margaret explained to Scully as she walked away.

"Sure, Mom," Scully called back over her shoulder and then smiled at Mulder when he waved a pair of sunglasses he had just found in her bag.

Melissa started up the boat and turned them towards the wider part of the river, "Well…?" She smiled at her mom.

Margaret nodded, _"Fate."_

* * *

They swapped sunglasses.

Mulder was already sat on his towel but Scully bent over to pull a bottle of sunscreen out of her bag.

"Hope that's factor 50…" Mulder murmured with a smile. Then his smile dropped when he watched her unclip and slip off her skirt, then pull off her top to reveal a simple pale blue bikini. Right at that moment, he knew that he had never seen anything more breathtakingly beautiful.

Scully was already number one on his list of earth's most stunning creations, with everything else miles behind…but _that _bikini…or rather all the flesh that that bikini put on display...was...wow!

"Earth to Mulder!" Scully said, clearly trying to get his attention, a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Wh-hat?" Mulder stuttered out, forcing his eyes back to hers.

"I _said…"_ Scully sat down next to him as she rubbed her arms and finished applying her sunscreen. "Could you get my back?" She turned away from him and lifted up her hair.

Mulder's jaw dropped and he licked his suddenly dry lips. God, he suddenly felt like a teenage boy! He took the bottle quickly, hoping that Scully hadn't seen his hand shaking, and then took a quick swig of water from a nearby bottle before pouring a little lotion into his hand. He rubbed it between his hands to warm up a little and then held his breath before reaching out to slowly slide his hands over her skin.

_Heaven._

When he had finished Scully murmured a quiet thank you and then shook her head when he passed her the bottle.

"You need some too," she informed him quietly but firmly.

Mulder shook his head, his eyes looking dark and breathing a little shorter than normal. "I'm_ fine,_ Scully…"

"Do I _need_ to tell you the statistics about skin cancer, Mulder?" Scully cautioned.

"I'll leave my shirt on…" Mulder assured.

Scully poured a little lotion on her hand and then reached to take his before slowly rubbing the silky liquid into his forearms. Their eyes linked constantly. She carefully covered both arms and then smiled at him. She poured a little more on her fingertip and swiped a spot on the end of his nose.

Her eyes sparkled at him, thrilled that bay now he was completely speechless. "Cover your face and legs too, Mulder…" she directed firmly and passed the bottle into his hands.

Towards the back of the boat, Margaret and Melissa watched with raised eyebrows when they saw Scully grin and then toss Fox Mulder the bottle of sunscreen.

"Maybe Dana doesn't need me as much as I thought she might!" Melissa acknowledged to her mom with a laugh.


	7. Taking the Helm

Mulder lay on the deck, his eyes closed to the sun...then he turned slowly to look at Scully.

However, when he opened his eyes Scully was looking right at him.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi…" Mulder replied.

"This is nice, isn't it? Just spending the weekend relaxing and getting our heads completely out of work…" Scully observed softly.

"Except you went and brought a bit of work with you," Mulder observed, "…thanks again for inviting me, Scully."

Scully shook her head, "We met at work, Mulder, and we work together…but you aren't work. You're my friend, my _closest_ friend; I hope you know how much I enjoy spending time with you outside of work. I wish we could do this more often, but I feel that you give so much of yourself to your work...that you must need a break..."

"From _you?"_ Mulder asked sadly.

"From everything…but I guess I don't want to crowd you. To ask for more of you than you are…" Scully stopped short when she felt his hand slip gently into hers.

"Never, Scully," Mulder whispered softly, turning his head back towards the sky and closing his eyes again. "You're all I have...you couldn't _possibly_ ask for more of me than I would be willing to give."

Scully suddenly found that she couldn't remember how to breathe. Could he be suggesting…?

"Tell me if I'm overstepping the mark here…or…if I've allowed my heart to fool my head into making the world's biggest ass of myself…but is it okay if I tell you that you look beautiful today?" He paused and then added, "I mean, you're _stunning_ every day…but seeing you like this, happy, relaxed…you take my breath away_."_

Scully blinked and felt a tear escape and run down her temple. She squeezed his hand but couldn't find the words to respond. Mulder thought she was _beautiful?_ He'd said that there was nothing that he wouldn't give her…but would he really give her _everything?_

"Have I said too much?" Mulder asked, his voice suddenly sounding a little rough. "I guess I got a little carried away and…

Scully turned to face him, her breathing shallow and fast. "Mulder, I…"

"Dana…?" Melissa's voice drifted towards them as she came up the steps from down below.

Scully ripped her hand out of Mulder's and stood so quickly that she felt her head spin. _"Missy!"_ She said with fake enthusiasm so broad that her sister froze to the spot in shock.

_"Dana!"_ She parroted back with mock drama. Then she grinned and glanced down at her sister's partner, who actually looked a little red. "Not…_interrupting _anything, am I?"

Scully's laugh was so forced that _everyone _felt awkward. "Interrupting? _No!_ I mean, what could you possibly be interrupting? It's just…you know…sunbathing and…well…that's it really…"

Mulder was sitting up now and looking at Scully with a very Scully-like raised eyebrow - he'd never seen her flustered like this in the entire time he'd known her.

Melissa laughed, "Right…_sunbathing_…that's good to know, Dana. Well, not to cut into your sunbathing time, but could you go and take over from Mom steering the boat? I'm putting together a little spread from the leftover picnic food and could use some help."

"I could help…" Scully started to offer.

"Go take over from Mom, Dana…" Melissa nodded up to the helm. "Maybe you can give Fox a lesson…_or two…"_

Scully's eyes widened and both Mulder and Melissa watched her skin flush.

Melissa smiled broadly at Mulder, registering the obvious intrigue and surprise on his face.

He rallied quickly. "Sure…Scully, do you want to _teach_ me a few things?" Mulder asked drawing her attention back to him.

Scully licked her lips, glanced unwittingly down to his and then nodded quickly. "Yeah, I mean…sure…absolutely..."

Melissa laughed, "Dana, the _sun_ seems to have seriously affected your ability to string together eloquent sentences."

"Yeah, yes…sun…let's…" She glanced from her sister, back to Mulder and then nodded up towards the helm. "Mulder…erm…did you want to? I mean, you just said that you wanted to…so shall we…if you _still _want to…?"

Mulder smiled at Scully like she was the first wonder of the natural world, his heart hammering in his chest. She hadn't been offended or embarrassed by what he had said - Dana Scully was _flustered!_

"Sure, Scully…" He said softly, sounding far smoother than he felt right now.

Scully rushed up to the helm and by the time Mulder came up to join her he was passing Margaret on the stairs.

"Going to have a lesson, Fox?" Margaret smiled at him knowingly.

Mulder shrugged and suddenly started to wonder what Scully's mother might have seen while she was steering the boat, he felt the ghost of Scully's hand in his and smiled. "Yeah…I guess…"

"See you in a while, Fox…" Margaret smiled at him encouragingly and headed down to join her daughter.

* * *

Mulder walked up next to Scully and she glanced up at him a little nervously.

"So…you've never…?" Scully stuttered out awkwardly.

_"Never…"_ Mulder confirmed.

"All that time on Martha's Vineyard?" Scully asked, almost whispering – the air felt charged with electricity.

"My father liked to…_control things…"_ Mulder's voice had dropped to the same level as hers, his face quite close and his gaze flitting quickly between her eyes and mouth.

"You want…" her eyes linked with Mulder's, his expression was intoxicating, "…a…go?"

She could barely speak anymore her head simultaneously felt filled with a million thoughts and yet completely blank.

"I'd love a go…" Mulder murmured deeply and licked his lips.

"You could…put your arms around me…on the wheel…" Scully started and then fell silent when she felt the heat from her partner's body enveloping her from behind. "Yeah, that's _really_ good…" she whispered breathlessly.

Mulder's hand traced down her arms lightly and then joined with hers on the wheel.

"It's quite like driving a car…" Scully continued softly, she swore she could feel his lips brush her hair. "Can you feel the pull?"

Mulder hummed, "The _pull?_ Yeah, I can feel that…"

"That's good…" Scully almost moaned, his fingers trailing between hers gently. "Put your hands on the wheel..."

Mulder smiled and threaded his fingers through hers, "I like them just where they are..."

"What are we doing, Scully?" Mulder hummed, his lips softly brushing her temple.

"I'm teaching you to…" Scully groaned quietly and tilted her head up to encourage his lips, "…_helm_…the boat."

Mulder smiled lazily against her skin, his lips trailing down her cheek and then just underneath her ear. "That what we're doin'?" He drawled effortlessly, "…cus it feels _really_ good…"

_"Mmmmm…"_ Scully groaned, then gasped and arched back against him as she felt one of his hand slip to her belly and pull her back against his solid cock.

Her bikini bottoms and his shorts were no barrier to their mutual desires, and they both groaned loudly as they melted together. Scully had just about enough mental capacity to move to the edge of the water and slow them down to a stop.

Mulder's tongue flicked out to lick her neck and Scully's legs buckled a little. His arm banded around her tightly and he murmured into her ear, "You _taste_ amazing…"

Scully gasped and felt her core clench and then flood with moisture. "Jesus, Mulder!" She gasped. "What _are_ we doing?"

Mulder hummed, "I'm touching you, _finally._ I'm loving you…" his breath caught and Scully felt like her heart was about to explode, "…fucking _finally!"_

She sobbed and lifted her hand up and back to curve around his neck and into his hair. _"God, yes…"_ She hissed.

Just as Mulder's mouth opened to suck eagerly on her neck Scully heard a bang and then the sound of footsteps coming up to the deck.

They separated quickly and both rushed to force their breathing to level out.

"Is everything okay?" Melissa asked as her head popped up and she looked back towards them.

_"Yeah!"_ Scully rushed and then more casually tried for, "Yes, I mean, I didn't really feel like driving anymore so thought I would pull up and…" she looked around and found that serendipitously they were in a pretty good spot. "I'll tie us up and then Mulder and I can wash up in time to eat."

Melissa smiled at her sister a little suspiciously, but then averted her eyes and walked back down to the galley.

Scully turned to look back at Mulder and licked her lips, "I actually forgot about them…for a minute…"

He smiled at her, heat still burning in his eyes, "Want me to help...to _tie_ things up?"

"Hmmm…yeah…" Scully returned his smile, "…We do need to…"

"…Tie things up…" Mulder repeated roughly.

"Yeah…" The words almost sighed from Scully's mouth.

"And do I get a payment? For services rendered?" Mulder smiled and brushed his lips against hers for the first time since New Years, the actual kiss was even lighter but the power behind it was thunderous.

"God, you make me want you…" Scully groaned hungrily into their first _real _kiss.

_"Mmmmm…"_ Mulder moaned against her lips and then moved in to finally claim _everything._

* * *

Margaret looked up as she heard footsteps on the stairs and was surprised to see her daughter looking a little flushed - Melissa was not easy to embarrass.

"Everything okay, Sweetheart? Why did we stop?"

Melissa smiled and shook her head. "I think they need a minute…"

Margaret looked confused for a second and then surprised. _"Really? _They were...?"

"They tried to pull themselves together quickly, but Dana…" she raised her eyebrows, "..._wow_…let's just say I'm glad that I went up. No mother should have to see that look on her daughter's face…" Melissa laughed awkwardly and walked over to the little fridge to get some water.

Margaret flushed a little herself now.

"Let's…" Melissa glanced up the stairs and winced, "…let's leave them to have some privacy for a while and wait for _them_ to join _us."_

"You don't think they would actually…?" Margaret looked a little shocked.

Melissa shook her head quickly, _"Oh no!_ Nothing like that…not on deck…and certainly not with you down here! But they might need a few moments to…collect themselves..." She was silent for a few more seconds and then shuddered a little and added, "And maybe I could stay with you tonight…?"

Margaret looked at her daughter's mortified expression and finally burst out laughing.


	8. Sleeping Arrangements

Mulder ran his hand slowly up Scully's thigh to rest on her waist, his tongue slipped along hers in a lazy exploration of her mouth. It felt like his whole body was over sensitised and buzzing.

"God, Scully, I _really _want you…" He murmured ardently into her mouth.

Scully grinned and sucked lightly on his bottom lip. "We need to…step away…" She pleaded regretfully then giggled when he gripped her closer.

_"Mul-der…"_ Scully used every ounce of strength inside her to wiggle away from him and step back, her hands moving slowly down his chest. "We need to _stop, _my mom and sister are going to call us down to eat any minute."

Mulder was breathing deeply and almost leaning into her hands - his pupils were so wide that his eyes almost looked black, his eyelids were drooping and his breathing was short and fast.

_"Jesus, Scully…"_ He hissed, sounding almost in pain.

Scully closed her eyes and summoned all of her strength. "Mulder, _please…_go to the bathroom to wash up…I need to change."

Mulder took a deep breath, "You could always _join me?"_ He grinned teasingly.

Scully laughed, "_Seriously?_ Our first time standing up in a bathroom? With my mom _and_ sister downstairs waiting for us?"

Mulder smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess that would be bad form even for me. But Scully, you have to understand, you're standing there in a _bikini…_looking at me like…_that_…" he brought his hand up to gently cup her cheek "…it's like every dream I've ever had about you…times a _thousand!"_

"You've thought about this? About _us?"_ Scully asked softly.

Mulder looked surprised that she would even need to ask. "Scully, I've been in love with you for so long I can't even remember what it feels like to _not_ want you."

"Oh, Mulder…" Scully whispered tearfully.

"Could you really be mine?" He asked and brushed her forehead softly with his lips.

Tears slid down Scully's face and she shook her head. Mulder's heart clenched for a second but then he felt her fingers grip tightly into the side of his t-shirt and she nodded quickly. _"Yours…"_ she smiled tearfully and then rested her forehead against his chest.

Mulder's heart felt like it was about to burst and he stepped closer again.

_"No, no, no, no, no…"_ Scully hissed like a mantra and took three fast steps away from his heat. Then she smiled up at his shocked and confused face. "_Mulder…_my mom and Missy! We _need_ to roll this back…"

"Roll_ this_ back?" Mulder still looked a little hurt and confused, his brain was taking longer than normal to keep up due to the fact that his desires were forefront, and his id was now in almost complete control.

"Not _this…"_ She waved her hand between them and then took another couple of steps away from him. Mulder had been so warm that Scully was surprised to find that she suddenly felt freezing cold in the middle of the hot DC summer._ "…This, _Mulder, this needs to wait!"

_"This?" _Mulder tried to clarify, his head whirling.

Scully laughed with frustration and sighed, "Mulder, I am _in love_ with you…and trust me when I say that I _want_ you. I want you so badly right now that I…" she paused and shook her head, "…for me, Mulder? Help me put this on ice?"

Mulder smirked and bit his lip, "You're in love with me?"

Scully laughed, "You think we'd be here like this if I wasn't in this for the long haul?"

Mulder shook his head, smiling in wonder at her beautiful laugh.

"But we need to roll this back or I'm going to end up taking you on the deck of this boat in the middle of the Potomac. In sight of the Lincoln Memorial and about a thousand tourists…_with_ my mom and sister just a few feet away!" Scully pleaded desperately and Mulder shuddered and took a step away, naturally finding himself abiding by his partners request in spite of his desires.

"Scully, I…" Mulder started to speak.

"Mulder, _bathroom!"_ Scully cut in and ordered more sharply then she intended.

Mulder laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners at the sight of Scully so flustered and discombobulated. "Yes, Ma'am…" he nodded with mock seriousness and turned to leave.

Scully's head dropped forward on her shoulders and she let out a long breath.

Mulder took a few awkward steps away and turned to find his bikini-clad walking fantasy leaning on the wheel and breathlessly holding her palm to her warm forehead. He scanned her body quickly and then asked, _"When…?"_

She licked her lips and let out a long breath, he watched her eyes also scan his body briefly and then she winced and shrugged. _"Soon…?"_

Mulder looked pained and then nodded in acknowledgement of the bad timing, he smiled at her affectionately before turning and finally walking out of sight.

* * *

After literally pouring a whole bottle of water over her body to cool down Scully towelled herself off and slipped her skirt and top back on. Then she descended the steps to find Margaret and Melissa. The looks on their faces immediately confirmed her suspicions that they knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"Look at that smile!" Melissa teased happily.

_"Missy!"_ Scully rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart…" Margaret couldn't help but join in the fun, she felt so happy for her daughter, "...you're _beaming!"_

"Et Tu, Mom?" Scully glared at them pointedly through the smile that wouldn't leave her face and then moved to sit nearby.

"He is _extremely_ handsome, Dana. Even more so than I remember," Melissa observed with a smirk.

_"This_ again?" Scully joked, but having recently _experienced_ Mulder's reaction to her she no longer felt insecure.

Melissa laughed, "I can't believe that you thought I was angling for a setup, Dana. Like I couldn't see through the fact that you _clearly _adore him!"

Scully blushed a little and smiled.

"Dana, I'm not sure I've _ever_ seen you like this…you're practically giddy!" Margaret teased gently.

"He's different, Mom…" Scully smiled at her mom and shrugged. "Mulder is…"

She stopped when she heard his steps on the stairs and turned to smile up at him. Both Margaret and Melissa assumed that his arrival had silenced their usually emotionally reticent Dana and was surprised when she merely stopped to look up at him and then smiled back over at them and finished, "…he's _extraordinary."_

Margaret and Melissa both looked tearful at the surety in Scully's words and watched as Fox Mulder returned her smile and then moved to sit next to her, slipping his hand into hers.

_"You_ are extraordinary, Scully…even more so because you're actually willing to put up with me_,"_ Mulder said and then leaned to brush her lips with his chastely.

In spite of her words, Scully looked a little shocked at how open Mulder was being around her family, especially after such a short period of time. She looked up at him with a cautious smile, "Just putting it out there, hey?"

"I am _emphatically _in love with Dana Katherine Scully. If you want me then I'm yours…there's no equivocation needed in that, and I really don't care who knows," Mulder assured her confidently.

Scully's eyes welled with tears and she glanced quickly at her mom and sister, who looked equally emotional at the sight of this man laying down his heart for their Dana.

Scully knew that when Mulder set his heart to something he would follow that end with a ferocious zeal – he was completely devoted…to his sister, to his search…_to her._

"Not that you couldn't do a lot better…" Mulder added with a teasing smile.

_"Better?"_ Scully asked with wonder in her voice. "Better than the man I love? Not even possible, Mulder."

They exchanged a long look and then finally Melissa broke the silence. "All these years and then we leave you alone for an hour and the dam breaks?" She laughed.

"I guess it's rare that we find ourselves in an unprofessional situation without our guards up...and with hindsight, I think we've been slowly getting to this point over the last year or so…" She looked up at Mulder and he nodded and squeezed her hand a little.

"Only a year?" Margaret asked with a smile.

Scully shrugged, "Maybe this has been inevitable since the beginning, but…"

"…We needed to get to a place where we were _both_ ready to take the leap and move forward," Mulder finished.

Melissa smiled at them both, "You guys do that often? Finish each other's sentences? It such a _cliché."_

Scully laughed, "We spend a lot of time together and we think alike…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows at that.

"…We _do,_ Mulder, about the important things. We might not always agree on the _facts,_ but we are usually on the same page. We just find our own way to the answers," She explained.

He smiled, "I _really_ like that."

"So…I'm…" Melissa smiled a little self-consciously, "…I've been talking to Mom and I'm going to stay with her for a while.

"Missy, you don't have to do that!" Scully started to argue.

"Scully has been looking forward to your visit for weeks, Melissa. I wouldn't dream of coming between that and…" Mulder rushed to agree.

Melissa held up her hands, "I'm going to be fine, guys. I'm looking forward to spending some time with Mom. Maybe we can just swap our plans a little? I'll spend the first few weeks there and then come visit with Dana later. I think you guys need a little…_space."_

"We're not hormone-ridden teenagers, Missy. We can keep our hands to ourselves," Scully protested.

Melissa smirked, "Can you now?" She looked down pointedly at her sister's hand, which was quickly whipped away from her partner's upper thigh.

Scully rolled her eyes, "You really don't need to…"

Her sister cut in, _"Dana…"_

_"Melissa…"_ Scully replied with a fiery stare.

"I'll still see you, Dana, but are you telling me that you _don't_ want a little space right now? That you two would be happy for me to be sleeping on your couch for the next few _weeks?"_ Melissa pulled out their famous Scully-eyebrow and Mulder laughed and looked between the two sisters as they stood off against each other.

Finally, Scully looked away and sighed, "I guess I…" she glanced up at Mulder and bit her lip before looking back at Melissa. "You _really_ don't mind?"

Mulder felt his heart race a little at the direction this conversation was going. Much to his internal embarrassment, he had recently dealt with his _immediate_ problem in the nearby bathroom - biting his lip to remain quiet as his mind filtered through images of his best friend…while trying to ignore the fact that her family were metres away. He had also accepted the fact that tonight would consist of further self-fulfilment followed by what could be _weeks_ of cold showers.

Could this day be quickly changing direction? His mind was suddenly filled with images of Scully…laid out on her bed in _that_ bikini. He shuddered and then mentally slapped himself. He was sat in front of her _mother_ for God's sake, he needed to pull himself together…and just because Melissa might not be there tonight…that didn't mean Scully would just want to…_well…_

_"Mulder!"_ Scully drew his attention back to the room and all three women were looking at him with broad smiles on their faces.

"Sorry…_what?"_ Mulder shook his head and looked between them.

"I asked if you would be okay to pick up your car? Then I can lend mine to Missy for a few days until she can sort out a rental?" Scully repeated.

Mulder's brain automatically tried to mentally calculate where that would leave him but quickly nodded. "Yeah, sure…I mean...how would that work?"

"I'll drive you home…" she paused and left the fact that she was already assuming that he would pick up some things while they were there, "…then we can both drive back to mine. Missy should be all packed up by then and then she can follow Mom back to hers."

Mulder nodded thoughtfully, still mentally working through his role in the plan.

"We have to get the boat back to the hire place soon, so maybe once we've sorted everything out we could have a drink at mine before Mom and Missy leave?" Scully suggested, hoping that Mulder would take the hint.

He was too distracted to notice.

"That sounds lovely, Dana," Margaret agreed. She looked at the time and then bustled into action. "We only have an hour; let's eat, and then Dana can drive us back while we get packed up."

Melissa and Margaret were quickly distracted finishing off the food and Scully took the opportunity to lean over and put Mulder out of his misery.

"And no, Mulder - you will _not _be going home tonight…" She whispered. Her lips brushed his ear lightly, and he felt his skin heat and the blood rush through his body.


	9. More Than

Melissa finished off her tea and smiled at her sister and partner; who were currently sitting on opposite ends of Scully's recently reassembled couch.

"So…" Margaret smiled at them both.

"Are we going to have another glass of wine?" Melissa asked with a straight face.

"Oh! Yes…I mean, of course!" Scully got up quickly and rushed towards the kitchen area.

_"Dana!"_ Melissa called after her. "I was joking! We're leaving!"

Scully turned and looked at her sister with obvious confusion. "Joking?" She asked, not really getting the point.

Margaret chuckled and began to stand, "It's been lovely, Dana…but I think you and Fox need some…_space."_

"No, Mom, really…I can…" Scully started to argue, clearly a little embarrassed that her mom and sister were rushing to leave.

Melissa picked up her bag and started to walk with her mom towards the door. "Really, Dana – I'm feeling a little tired, it's been a long couple of days."

Scully laughed lightly, "Yes, I guess we keep bureau hours…"

"We'll go…but maybe we could get in touch and meet up tomorrow afternoon for lunch. You could…_bring _Fox?" Melissa suggested.

Scully nodded, "Yes. I mean, sure…" she looked at Mulder, "if you're free."

Mulder nodded automatically, "Yes. I mean…sure…that sounds good."

Margaret smiled at them both and then nodded at Melissa, "Ready?"

Melissa stood and picked up her final two bags and looked over at her sister, "See you tomorrow, baby girl."

Scully laughed lightly and walked over quickly the hug her, "Tomorrow." She hugged her mom, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Margaret smiled at her affectionately. Then she surprised everyone when she turned and hugged Mulder, "Goodnight, Fox…it was lovely to see you, and I hope to be seeing a lot more of you in the future."

Mulder returned the hug briefly and nodded, he was noticeably touched by the sentiment…then suddenly he found his arms full of Melissa Scully.

She held him tightly, if a little awkwardly because of her bags, and then whispered in his ear, "Look after her, Fox, I know you mean the world to my baby sister."

When she pulled back Mulder's eyes were welling with tears and he nodded. Scully hadn't heard what her sister had said but heard the earnestness in his voice when he replied sincerely.

"I promise you, Melissa, the feeling is mutual…"

Melissa nodded sharply, clearly taking him at his word and patted the side of his face before heading to the door.

"Goodnight you guys," Melissa called back as she followed her mom out of the door.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Mulder turned to look at Scully. He smiled a little awkwardly, even on the deck they hadn't been _completely_ alone and suddenly the silence felt a little alarming.

Scully picked up the four glasses and walked towards the sink.

"You're sure it's okay…if I…_stay…?"_ Mulder asked clumsily and then winced at his wording.

Scully looked back and smiled, she bit her bottom lip and then nodded, "Of course…I…" She fell silent and turned away from him towards the sink. Placing the glasses down she closed her eyes and cursed silently. This wasn't going the way she imagined. What had she imagined? They were dancing around each other in a way that seemed unnatural and uncomfortable. This wasn't them. This was _never _who they were.

Her head dropped forward and she let out a long sigh. Then suddenly she jumped when two arms banded around her from behind.

Mulder's voice murmured quietly into her ear. "We aren't going to become those friends who forget how to talk to each other when their relationship changes…"

Scully smiled with relief and leaned back against him, her hands resting over his. "We aren't?"

"Not us…we're _more_ than friends, Scully. We always have been," He confirmed needlessly. "But that doesn't mean that thinking about touching you doesn't shave about a hundred points off my IQ."

"Do you think about touching me a lot?" Scully asked softly.

"God, Scully…_all the time…"_ Mulder confirmed and ran his lips over the shell of her ear.

Scully grinned and angled her head to encourage him. "That explains some of your stranger theories then," She teased.

Mulder chuckled and nipped her ear lightly before turning her around to face him. "You _love_ my wild theories, in fact, I'm working on a new theory that you find them kinda hot…" He suggested and revelled in the fact that he could now casually lean in a brush his lips over hers.

She teasingly flicked her tongue out at the side of his mouth and Mulder groaned quietly. "I'll let you into a little secret, I find almost all of you_ very _hot."

_"Almost?"_ Mulder asked, his lips trailing along her jaw.

"The flirting with other women…" Scully smiled, "…_not _so hot."

"I do _not!"_ Mulder argued and looked back into her eyes.

Scully smirked, "You're _incorrigible."_

He glanced at the floor and then back into her eyes, "Just for fun, Scully…I've only ever wanted you."

Scully was a little surprised by the serious tone in his voice and threw herself at him in a hot voracious kiss. "Jesus, Mulder…" She hissed against his mouth, her tongue swiping against him hungrily, "…I feel like I'm about to spontaneously combust!"

Mulder groaned and tugged her body up against him with matching hunger. He sucked on her bottom lip; his hand slipping down to cup her ass and tug her close.

"Couch…" Scully muttered and started to push them backwards.

"Bed…" Mulder countered and started walking her back toward what he knew to be her bedroom. "First time…we need a _bed."_

Their mouths became wet and lazy rolling over each other and thrusting in a deep exploration as they crashed through the bedroom door and Scully pushed him towards the bed - then back onto his ass.

"Heaven," Mulder muttered breathlessly into her mouth, his eyes smiling as he opened then to look at his partner.

Scully's eyes were dilated, her breath short, and her hands eager…she grabbed the material of his pale green t-shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. Running her hand over his chest impatiently.

"This morning…" Scully whimpered against his mouth again, "…when I opened that door…you looked good enough to _eat!_"

Mulder groaned as Scully's lips descended to his neck and she licked him aggressively.

_"Yeah?"_ He croaked out, trying to imagine what he would have done this morning if he'd known what was going through Scully's mind.

Suddenly realising that Mulder sounded a little shocked, Scully pulled back breathlessly and checked in. "This _is_ okay? This is what you wanted? We're not going too quick?"

Mulder moaned and thrust his hands up into her hair, he pulled Scully's face down to his and took control of another mind-melting kiss. "Oh, _hell_ yeah…I want you…" He almost growled against her and bucked up when he felt Scully reach to tug up her skirt and come to rest with her core pushing ardently against his straining cock.

_"Fuck…"_ Scully gasped and rolled her hips, "…you feel _amazing."_

Mulder nodded - his eyes were glassy, his lips lax and swollen from their kisses. His hands came down to cup her breasts and Scully arched forward towards him.

_"Good?"_ Mulder asked hoarsely, watching as her nipple tautened further under his touch.

_"Off…"_ Scully instructed simply and pushed down against him as his hands quickly pulled her top up and over her head.

He smiled at her mussed-up hair and ran his fingers through it softly before leaning forward a little, nuzzling her tresses and taking a deep breath. "You smell amazing…" he observed contentedly and ran his hand down to play with the zip at the side of her skirt.

Scully quickly removed her bikini top and threw it on the floor behind her.

Mulder's eyes landed on her breasts and he licked his lips as he teasingly complained, "I've been waiting to do that _all _day…"

Scully grinned, her insides melting further at the look in his eyes.

She started to climb back onto his lap, "I could always put it back on for you?"

_"Hell,_ no!" Mulder pulled her forward, thrusting up against her core as his mouth enclosed one eager little bud.

"Oh, God…" Scully groaned and arched forward. "Is this even _real?" _

Tears choked her voice and Mulder looked up at her adoringly and flicked the nub with his tongue. _"Mine."_

Scully laughed joyfully, combed her fingers into his hair and hummed.

Mulder's hand threaded around to dip into the back of her skirt as he feasted keenly - nipping, biting, licking, sucking – first on one nipple and then the other.

_"Mmmmmmmmulder,"_ Scully moaned after a few minutes.

He gasped breathlessly against one tormented peak before flicking it with his tongue.

"First time I want you on top," Scully said and started to role them so she was underneath.

Mulder smiled, _"First?_ You have high expectations…"

Scully licked her lips, _"Always,"_ she assured. She lifted her hips and felt Mulder immediately slide his hand up and along the soaking crotch of her bikini bottoms.

"Jesus, Scully…" He pushed his fingers against her core.

She rolled her eyes back and thrust up towards him again when his fingers perfectly hit her clit. He pulled at the skirt and growled in frustration when the zip ripped.

She kicked it down and off, then Mulder chuckled deeply when she muttered, "Don't worry, I have more…"

"Mulder…" Scully brought his attention back to her face as he tried to process the reality of his now naked lover lying underneath him. _"Pants!"_

Mulder was jarred back to earth and looked down at the tent his cock was creating in his shorts as if trying to bust loose and thrust inside of her.

_"Yeah…" _He uttered anxiously, bracing himself on one shaking hand fumbling with his button and then struggling with his zipper. "Sorry…smooth eh?" He laughed self-deprecatingly at his own fumbling.

Concerned that he might hurt himself Scully stilled his hands quickly, "Mulder, looked at me…" Mulder looked up and met her smiling eyes, then felt her hand carefully slide down the zip, her gaze never leaving his.

Scully smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips gently. Her hand slipped inside his shorts and stroked over his underwear. "Mulder, you have absolutely _nothing _to apologise for…" she teased, her eyes sparkling.

Mulder let out a sharp laugh and then recognised his _best friend_ through the haze of his desire. "Oh yeah?" He smiled and thrust his hips gently against her hand.

She kissed him slowly, stroking a couple of times with her palm until Mulder's teeth bit down lightly on her bottom lip. "Not too much, Scully…I'm…so close…"

She smiled against his lips and nodded, her nose resting along his as she slowly brought her hands to tuck into the side of his shorts and boxers.

"Think the rest is up to you…" She directed quietly, licking her lips as she watched Mulder push up to tug his shorts and underwear down past his knees and then kick them off before reaching down to grip the base of his cock.

Her skin puckered in anticipation and she instinctively brought her hands to join his…reminiscent of the way his fingers had threaded between hers on the wheel that afternoon.

"Scully…" He panted out and looked up to meet her eyes.

She brought his hand away slowly and then opened her legs wider. Scully gasped as she felt him line up against her core and then stopped when she felt the broad head of his cock at her entrance. "God…Mulder…" She looked at him tearfully and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

He slipped inside an inch or two. _"Jesus…"_ Mulder hissed and closed his eyes.

"Mulder, look at me…"

He opened his eyes sharply and met hers.

"I love you…_so _much…" Scully said earnestly, her emotions overflowing with the gravity of the moment as he slowly filled her.

Mulder nodded and kissed her quickly before bringing their foreheads back together and holding her gaze as he finally bottomed out inside her. His head swam at the pressure of her tight walls quivering and gripping him. "Jesus, Scully…_fuck_…you're tight…"

Scully grinned, just a little pain evident in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Been a while…" She smiled at him, her eyes shining with love.

Mulder kissed her, gripping hold of her hot damp hips and holding her in place. "Give it a minute…" He reassured and started to brush his lips over her face – her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, "…you feel _amazing."_

Scully smiled, "So do you…" she whispered, "…God, I've never felt this full."

Mulder kissed down her throat and then along her shoulder, licking and nibbling a little and waiting for her to be ready. "You're everything to me, Scully. Fucking _everything…"_

Scully laughed happily and slid her damp hands over his chest, neck and into his hair, pulling his face down to hers before leaning against him and kissing his lips slowly. Sucking and licking…enjoying the feel of him surrounding her. "Make love to me, Mulder."

Mulder grunted, overwhelmed by his emotions and rolled his hips so he pulled out a little and then slipped back in – her hands still gripping his hair and her lips still against his.

She grunted a little into his mouth.

"Fuck, Scully…" Mulder groaned.

_"Please, _Mulder…" She teased, and when he looked in her eyes he felt his chest flip over like he was going upside-down on a rollercoaster.

_"Mine,"_ Mulder affirmed holding her tightly and slowly building up a steady rhythm as he thrust up inside her.

Scully smiled, one hand remaining gripped in his hair as the other slid down over his back, her nails digging in.

_"Mine,"_ She retorted.

Mulder smiled, "God yes..._please!"_

He started to speed up and then suddenly felt her nails digging into his ass. "Oh…Mulder…yes…fuck…" her head dropped back and she bit her lip, "…_Jesus!"_

Mulder watched her in shock as he felt her walls clamp down on him when the rush of her climax took over. Her face was buried against his shoulder. Mulder held still, letting the weight of his lower body rest against her.

After a minute or so, Scully dropped her head back to look up at him.

"That was quick…" Mulder looked a little smug and Scully squeezed her internal muscles and caused him to yelp.

"I've been horny all afternoon, Mulder, hell I've been horny for _years_…but knowing this was coming…" Scully laughed, her voice rough and sexy. She paused and saw Mulder wince.

After taking a few seconds Mulder pulled out slowly, then he thrust back in, establishing a slow rhythm. He watched her face carefully, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen – her skin flushed from her orgasm, glowing from the exertion as she lifted up to meet him thrust for thrust. Finally partners in _all things._

"Mulder, you feel _so_ good," Scully groaned, her eyes hooded with lust and her breathing shortened.

"So good," he agreed with a near-growl as he rotated his hips and eventually hit a spot that made Scully gasp and push up against him. He thrust in a steady rhythm, wanting nothing more than to make her come again before he reached his own rapidly approaching orgasm.

"Oh God, Mulder, yes," she begged into his shoulder as she gripped him tightly.

He picked up speed, his hunger for her growing as he heard the husky tone in her voice.

Moments later Scully came over the edge again as she cried out his name and her pulsating core carried him along with one final thrust. He held himself inside, rotating his hips against her and prolonging their orgasms for as long as possible.

They took several minutes lying breathless on her bed - Scully staring at the ceiling in shock and Mulder lying face down boneless next her. His arm was flung across Scully's waist and once metal capacity allowed for action he slowly shifted closer wrapping his arm tightly and kissing her shoulder.

"Wow…" Scully said, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah…" Mulder replied as he grinned against her skin. "I love you, Scully, _so_ much..."

"God...I love you too," Scully whispered breathlessly. "I think Melissa always knew you know? Right from the beginning..."

"Maybe if she'd been here all this time we wouldn't have waited for this long. I had a feeling her return would change things between us, but never in my wildest dreams did I expect this," he rolled over and Scully curled into his side.

"Never in my wildest dreams," she whispered softly.

THE END


End file.
